1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to ink for inkjet recording, an inkjet recording method using the ink, and an ink cartridge that accommodates the ink.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of ink for use in inkjet recording, in which a pigment is dispersed by using a surfactant type dispersion agent, a method is known which improves the quality of images by adding an alcohol alkoxylate-based surfactant to the ink (for example, refer to Japanese patent application publication number 2009-161726 (JP-2009-161726-A)). However, images produced with ink containing such a surfactant have a low density and the viscosity stability of the ink is insufficient when stored for an extended period of time under high-temperature conditions.